FUUKEI
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: Dita had a bad dream. Ziemma told that it wasn't a dream. Then...?Chap2 is the translation....
1. Chapter 1

**Fuukei**

I stunned in the middle of very wide desert. Nobody's there, around me. Only sands. Hot wind blows, flying sand dusts that cover sights. The sun stings, watching at me arrogantly. The blue sky turns to be dull because of the dusts.

Suddenly, a weird feeling I've known as worries begin to wrap me. I'm alone. I'm just alone. I'm alone in the desert I've never known. The fears begin eating me now.

Ziemma...

"Dita…"

I awake and quickly open my eyes. The first thing I see is the night dark blue sky with the bright stars. And the first thing I felt is the warmth of Ziemma's body I hug. I'm here. I'm here on the top of the building with him. Then what was it a moment ago?

"Ziemma…," I say while lifting my upper body and stare at him curiously. "Persocon ni wa…yume ga aru no?"

He only smiles, reaching his big hand caressing my hair. "Mochiron, arimasen"

I mutter, not so satisfied with the short answer. If it wasn't a dream…then what?

"Doushita?" He asks flatly. "You look so worried…and strange…"

I shake my head, a little forcedly smiling so that Ziemma won't be worried. But he seems knowing I hide something. That's why he let his hand down only to pull me back to his embrace.

I close my eyes, feeling relieved Ziemma is now beside me. If then what's I saw was really happened, I must be…

I'm back to the desetr I've never known. The desret in where nobody's there. What is it? Dream? No. Ziemma has told me that Persocons don't have a dream. Data? No. In my memory until now, there's no data like this which I installed or was installed. Program? It can't be. Then…?

I sigh. I'm alone again. I'm so afraid. Without Ziemma…

Ah, right! I just have to wake up and everything will go back to normal again.

I closed my eyes…

And open them slowly…

Eh? What the hell? Still same?

I do the same thing continuously, and continuously I feel disappointed and scared when see the views before me aren't changed. Only desert…

I-I ca..can't! I can't get out of here! I can't wake up! W…why? WHY?

This feeling of fears really has eaten me now. In this fuck damn loneliness, I just mutter calling the name of whom I want to meet so much.

"Ziemma…Ziemma…"

"Dita?"

His big hand caresses my back gently. Finally I wake up. I'm so relieved. My fears also begin to disappear. I hug him tightly. I don't want…to be alone again. I don't want to be without Ziemma…

"Yappari na…something's happened…"

He let me go from the embrace and stares at me deeply.

"Doushita?"

Then, at a sudden, I remember the views again. The desert in where nobody's there except me. So dry and empty. Altogether with that, in me there's a part that seems so hurt. It's not because of damaged nor over-datas. But it's because…because of what? When I stare at Ziemma, I…

"Boku wa…," I answer slowly, "Ziemma o mamoru tame ita. Dakara boku…itsumo Ziemma no soba ni iru. Ziemma mo itsumo boku no soba ni iru. Ima made, bokutachi wa mada hanararenai. Demo…ano fuukei ni…" I look down. There's a part that's so hurt when I stare at Ziemma. It's because of…what?

"Fuukei?"

"Ano fuukei ni…boku wa tada hitori dake. Ziemma ga inakatta. Dare mo inakatta. Boku no aida ni tada tsuna dake. Totemo tsurakatta…Well, Ziemma ga itta 'persocon ni wa yume ga inai' tte. Kedo…ano fuukei…Nemuru toki no fuukei ga nani?"

Ziemma only look at me amazedly. He's quiet. I knew it…he don't understand. Maybe I said the things too suddenly…Beside, the views maybe just….

Set

Ziemma pulls a wire from his persocon ear, and pays it out to my persocon ear.

"Let me check a sec…"

Ziemma…

I just can be stunned, not daringly interrupting. Ziemma's exactly in front of me, staring at me straightly with the eyes that seem ignoring what are around him. He only stares at me. Only me…

Ah

Tep!

I stop Ziemma's hand before the wire touch my persocon ear. He looks astonished and still eagerly to check me. But I shake my hand, pulling his hand down and let the wire go of his grip, back to his ear immediately.

"Doushita? I just…"

I quickly rush to embrace him who remains confused. I don't care. Now I know what's the view's mean…I know. That's only the reflection of my humanish feeling. I need Ziemma more than everyone…more than everything…I want Ziemma beside me, not only because he's National Data Bank I must protect. But also because…he is my everything…

"Ziemma…boku ga suki? Boku wa…Ziemma ga daisuki da yo. Boku ni totte…Ziemma wa subete…"

"Dita…?"

I don't care what he will say to comment it. The most important thing is…now I know what I most want; to be there beside Ziemma and protect him…forever…

FIN


	2. the translation

Fuukeithe translations

I stunned in the middle of very wide desert. Nobody's there, around me. Only sands. Hot wind blows, flying sand dusts that cover sights. The sun stings, watching at me arrogantly. The blue sky turns to be dull because of the dusts.

Suddenly, a weird feeling I've known as worries begin to wrap me. I'm alone. I'm just alone. I'm alone in the desert I've never known. The fears begin eating me now.

Ziemma...

"Dita…"

I awake and quickly open my eyes. The first thing I see is the night dark blue sky with the bright stars. And the first thing I felt is the warmth of Ziemma's body I hug. I'm here. I'm here on the top of the building with him. Then what was it a moment ago?

"Ziemma…," I say while lifting my upper body and stare at him curiously. "Is there any dreams in Persocon?"

He only smiles, reaching his big hand caressing my hair. "Of course not"

I mutter, not so satisfied with the short answer. If it wasn't a dream…then what?

"What's up?" He asks flatly. "You look so worried…and strange…"

I shake my head, a little forcedly smiling so that Ziemma won't be worried. But he seems knowing I hide something. That's why he let his hand down only to pull me back to his embrace.

I close my eyes, feeling relieved Ziemma is now beside me. If then what's I saw was really happened, I must be…

I'm back to the desetr I've never known. The desret in where nobody's there. What is it? Dream? No. Ziemma has told me that Persocons don't have a dream. Data? No. In my memory until now, there's no data like this which I installed or was installed. Program? It can't be. Then…?

I sigh. I'm alone again. I'm so afraid. Without Ziemma…

Ah, right! I just have to wake up and everything will go back to normal again.

I closed my eyes…

And open them slowly…

Eh? What the hell? Still same?

I do the same thing continuously, and continuously I feel disappointed and scared when see the views before me aren't changed. Only desert…

I-I ca..can't! I can't get out of here! I can't wake up! W…why? WHY?

This feeling of fears really has eaten me now. In this fuck damn loneliness, I just mutter calling the name of whom I want to meet so much.

"Ziemma…Ziemma…"

"Dita?"

His big hand caresses my back gently. Finally I wake up. I'm so relieved. My fears also begin to disappear. I hug him tightly. I don't want…to be alone again. I don't want to be without Ziemma…

"I knew it…something's happened…"

He let me go from the embrace and stares at me deeply.

"What's happened?"

Then, at a sudden, I remember the views again. The desert in where nobody's there except me. So dry and empty. Altogether with that, in me there's a part that seems so hurt. It's not because of damaged nor over-datas. But it's because…because of what? When I stare at Ziemma, I…

"I…," I answer slowly, "I'm here in order to protect Ziemma. That's why I…always be Ziemma's side. Ziemma also always by my side. We are not still separated 'till now. But…that view…" I look down. There's a part that's so hurt when I stare at Ziemma. It's because of…what?

"View?"

"In the view…I was alone. Ziemma wasn't there. Anybody wasn't there. There's only sands around me. It's so painful…Well, Ziemma has told me that in persocon there's no dreams. But…that view…What's the view when I slept?"

Ziemma only look at me amazedly. He's quiet. I knew it…he don't understand. Maybe I said the things too suddenly…Beside, the views maybe just….

Set

Ziemma pulls a wire from his persocon ear, and pays it out to my persocon ear.

"Let me check a sec…"

Ziemma…

I just can be stunned, not daringly interrupting. Ziemma's exactly in front of me, staring at me straightly with the eyes that seem ignoring what are around him. He only stares at me. Only me…

Ah

Tep!

I stop Ziemma's hand before the wire touch my persocon ear. He looks astonished and still eagerly to check me. But I shake my hand, pulling his hand down and let the wire go of his grip, back to his ear immediately.

"What? I just…"

I quickly rush to embrace him who remains confused. I don't care. Now I know what's the view's mean…I know. That's only the reflection of my humanish feeling. I need Ziemma more than everyone…more than everything…I want Ziemma beside me, not only because he's National Data Bank I must protect. But also because…he is my everything…

"Ziemma…do you like me? I…like Ziemma so much! For me…Ziemma is everything…"

"Dita…?"

I don't care what he will say to comment it. The most important thing is…now I know what I most want; to be there beside Ziemma and protect him…forever…

FIN


End file.
